


My Check to Your Mate

by LickleSoxy



Series: Archangel AU - Gabriel/Lucifer [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LickleSoxy/pseuds/LickleSoxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When it came, Lucifer couldn't stop his flinch. The feral scream that reached his ears didn't help. Heart beat increasing, features paling considerably, Lucifer's reactions were not faked.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Check to Your Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Third story in a series. All stories can be read and understood separately.

**-o-**

**My Check to Your Mate**

Their dance was an old one. Mastered over time, created for no particular purpose, there had been many mistakes and disruptions throughout the process of perfecting it. Inherently only known to them, no others could decipher the intricate moves, nor could anyone else simply follow the steps with any amount of instinctual ease that Gabriel and Lucifer possessed. A dance full of deceit, one advanced forwards through the decades and centuries, never wavering, it always left disaster in its wake; sometimes for them, other times for others, though the catastrophe of doing the moves never failed to gain what was expected of the dance.

The misgivings were not cruel, never actually harmful in reality. It would be better to describe them as tricks, games with rules that had to be obeyed, holding distinctive standards that couldn't be strayed from. Playing in Heaven, being mischievous on Earth, it made no difference as to their location when they began their ancient ritual.

Watching with a smile, Lucifer held back the chuckle that wanted to slip from his throat. Of course, he should have expected the illusion, should have seen it coming. Gabriel loved playing out the scenes to the fullest effect, adored acting and performing melodramatic situations that would make the final show all the more spectacular.

It was something that Lucifer recognised, for he recalled the discussions they'd had, remembered thinking up elaborate schemes to fool everyone else around them. Right now, the illusion had transformed into reality, and Gabriel was playing his part magnificently.

Speaking quickly, the air of concern Gabriel had adopted towards the humans could easily have fooled Michael, had he been here. He wasn't, obviously, so that left the angel that had, for the past few minutes, been watching all of this commotion from a place she suspected was hidden from both his and Gabriel's view. Undoubtedly, Michael had asked her to come and spy, to see what would occur at this newly replenished hotel.

It would be rude to not give her at least _some_ startling news to relay back to their brother.

"Brother, don't make me do this."

Spoken with a tone of worry and regret, Lucifer indicated that he wished to move on to their next step. It was all well and good letting Gabriel babble on about righteousness, but it was getting rather tiresome.

The image in front of him lowered its expression into a frown, before words of sheer stupidity left its mouth. Irritation filling him, Lucifer had to stop his desire to rip the thing's throat out right then and there. Gabriel was milking this for all it was worth, dragging it on, and Lucifer was starting to get annoyed. Sometimes, he couldn't understand why he put up with his little brother so much.

Blowing out a tiny sigh, tilting his head slightly to peer at the figment of power that stood before him, Lucifer let his eyebrows rise out of subtle scepticism. It was a gesture made to show he wanted this event finished with, rapidly, and, if Gabriel didn't shift up the speed to get to their final showdown, there would be consequences.

Watching with concealed satisfaction when the illusion swallowed, eyes widening slightly in understanding, Lucifer mentally smirked with smugness when he suddenly felt another presence behind him. The surge of power wasn't sloppy like the one in his line of vision, nor was it a quick tool made for a show. The thought that had gone into it was high, and Lucifer realised quite quickly that the reason Gabriel had been rambling on was due to having to make a distraction, while he concentrated on making the second illusion as lifelike as was physically possible. Effort had been required to create the thing standing behind him, more than Gabriel had needed to use in a very long time.

Listening out for the tell tale signs that the second illusion had began moving, Lucifer once again caught sight of the angel that was witnessing all of this act. Her courage was strong, and she seemed patient, but she just wasn't experienced enough to hide herself from him. Not allowing his lips to form a smile, for that would break the image he and Gabriel had produced, Lucifer noticed the look of horror that had made its way onto the angel's face. She was positively terrified and, Lucifer knew, in a few seconds she would be in complete shock. Yet he didn't feel sorry for her, not in the slightest, even though she was the one who would have to tell Michael that Gabriel had been 'killed'.

Breaths evening out, letting himself calm down, Lucifer felt a brush of warmth touch the back of his neck. A sweep of air, the heat was nice against his borrowed flesh. Knowing what the touch meant, Lucifer spun on his heel rapidly, almost certainly catching the angel off guard. Her gasp of surprise was far too audible. Reaching out and curling his fingers around the second illusion's wrist, Lucifer hesitated for a split second. It was too warm, too smooth under his skin. What he was holding onto felt incredibly real; just like Gabriel, _too much_ like Gabriel.

Muscles going stiff, vision becoming unfocused, Lucifer momentarily stopped all movement. Fear gripped at him for a second, terror coursed through his being. But he couldn't afford to be like that. Reluctantly, he pulled the wrist he was holding onto down, and twisted it until the sword that had been clutched in the illusion's hand pierced its own heart. At once a flash of pure horror greeted him, and he watched with a growing dread as its features twisted in agony.

The only thing that halted Lucifer's desire to pull back immediately was the sudden swipe of familiar fire that seeped through his senses. It was Gabriel. The archangel was fine, alive and well. Of course he was, since this was just a game.

Gaining his composure instantly, Lucifer whispered words of false sincerity to the illusion wrapped up in his arms. Absently taking note when the first fake being disappeared behind him, Lucifer understood that it added to the realism quite well. If Gabriel truly had been dying now, he wouldn't have thought twice about wasting any power on keeping the fake image there. It would have vanished, just like it had done.

Trying not to pay attention to the quiet cries escaping a mouth that was not real, Lucifer plunged the sword in deeper, but not before mentally preparing himself for what he knew was about to come. Gabriel was a stickler for perfection and details, so there wasn't any doubt in Lucifer's mind that he was about to witness a light show.

When it came, Lucifer couldn't stop his flinch. The feral scream that reached his ears didn't help. Heart beat increasing, features paling considerably, Lucifer's reactions were not faked. As the figure in his arms slipped out of his grip and dropped to the floor, black wings forming on the floor around it, Lucifer's vision blurred with unshed tears. This was ridiculous, pathetic. How _dare_ Gabriel have this effect on him.

Taking a step back, trying and failing to ignore the feathers floating around, Lucifer didn't bother paying attention when the angel rushed from the room. Her message would hit Michael hard, probably force screams from his mouth, and that was exactly what Lucifer wanted. Right in this moment, though, that didn't seem to matter.

His body was reacting as though he'd actually killed his own baby brother. Breath hitching, shoulders unable to stop their trembling, Lucifer couldn't understand what was happening. Physically, he was grieving, while mentally he was attempting to console his body with the knowledge that Gabriel was okay. It didn't make any sense. Why on Earth was he breaking down like this?

Shaking his head, biting back a wail, Lucifer closed his eyes and concentrated on finding Gabriel. He was barely a mile away, standing on an abandoned road, waiting. Eyes opening once more, Lucifer spread his power out, then unfolded his wings and took flight. Barely two seconds later he was stood at Gabriel's side, taking in the sight of his brother with a barely concealed glare.

Before Gabriel could even speak a word, Lucifer had pounced. Bolting into Gabriel, crashing their bodies together, there was only a tiny struggle before he had managed to pin the younger archangel to the ground. Gabriel wiggled underneath him, but all attempts to break free were futile. Though both held a lot of power, Lucifer was the stronger of the two.

"Get off me!" The yell was angry, but Lucifer could hear the confusion within it.

Expression hardening, Lucifer brought one of his hands up to grab Gabriel's jaw. Tightening his grip, forcing light eyes to lock onto his own irises, Lucifer lowered his head down until they were less than an inch apart. Unrelenting as his defiance was, Gabriel's features had contorted into a less than handsome sneer.

"Ever do that again, and I'll rip your wings off," Lucifer barked, before shoving his hand violently to the side, making Gabriel's head jerk with it. Teeth gritting together, face flushed, Lucifer pushed himself up into a standing position, then practically stalked away, not caring to take a glance back to see if Gabriel was following.

Fury washing through him, fists clenched tight enough to turn his knuckles white, Gabriel traced his tongue along his lips. Limbs tense, body shaking with the desire to lash back out at his older brother, Gabriel forced himself up off the hard ground. Sniffing, not caring about the aroma of dust swirling around the air, he glanced at Lucifer's retreating figure. Flexing his jaw, stretching out his back, Gabriel's lips upturned into a tight smile.

"You're welcome," he muttered, mouth lowering into a thin line. Lucifer was unbelievable. 

Regardless of that, Gabriel started walking, following Lucifer to wherever the hell the archangel wanted to go. Hatred towards Lucifer was a given, considering he was family, so it made no difference whether he was mad or not. In the end, they'd be working together anyway, continuing their dance. They always did, even if neither one wanted to.

**-o-**


End file.
